At the End of All Things
by Kieran Hyde
Summary: The biography of my role playing character Kieran Hyde.
1. It Starts

The sun had just past its zenith, its rays traveling down to the children in the park warming their bodies. In the sandbox sat a two year old girl named Kieran and unlike the other youngsters playing in the sand, she was a witch.

As Kieran filled up her blue bucket with sand, her mother Eleanor looked on. Eleanor smiled at her daughter and secretly hoped that this playtime with muggles would make Kieran more accepting of them. She didn't want Kieran to have the same attitude towards muggles as her grandmother.

An older child came up to Kieran and snatched her bucket of sand. Furious Kieran stood up quickly and with one hand on her hip pointed her shovel at the boy.

"Cru-chee-o," she yelled at him. Dismayed that nothing had happened she said it again, "Cru-chee-o!"

The boy just laughed at her and threw her bucket at her feet. Eleanor raced to Kieran's side, horrified at what the child had just said.

"Kieran, honey, where'd you learn that," she asked.

"Learn what," Kieran said, preoccupied with filling her bucket again.

"Where did you hear that word you just said?"

Kieran seemed to draw into herself for a moment before speaking.

"I hear it nowhere."

"Honey, that's not a common word. Who said that word around you?"

"I no tell."

"You won't get in trouble if you tell me."

"I know. I no tell though. It a secret. You not know."

Frustrated Eleanor gave up. Who could have taught Kieran such a horrible word?

SIX MONTHS LATER

Kieran stared at her birthday cake; a large red three graced the creamy white icing. At the age of three she was highly intelligent and understood more of the world than she let on to her parents. She blew out her three birthday candles and clapped her hands with the rest of the family.

After cake, she opened her presents, delighting in her new toys including a mini broom that hovered. As she played with her roaring stuffed tiger and the adults chatted, an elderly woman sat down next to Kieran.

"Gamma Lydia," Kieran cried and held up her hands. Lydia lifted Kieran and set the child on her lap. "I thought you not going to come."

"No, my dear. I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world. In fact I have a special present for you. But I can't give it to you here. It's at my house, hidden away from Grandpa Henry."

"Ok Gamma. When do I get my special present?"

"How about tomorrow?"

The next day Kieran sat in her grandmother's pale green armchair, her feet barely reaching the edge of the cushion. She waited patiently, with her hands folded in her lap, for Lydia to come out with the special present. Lydia came in with a crudely bound book in her hands as if the book was handmade and sold in the underground.

"What's that Gamma?"

"This child is a book that you should enjoy. I got it from a friend of mine. Shall we read it?"

"Yes! Yes! Read to me Gamma!"

Lydia sat down in the armchair and Kieran crawled into her lap, the girl's head resting on her shoulder. Lydia opened the book and the cover page appeared: 'The Life Story of Lord Voldemort and Why You Too Should Be Hateful of Muggles'.

"And that child is the end of the first couple of chapters," Lydia said, closing the book and placing it on the armrest.

"Muggles are meanies Gamma. A muggle boy took my bucket from me so I said 'Cru-chee-o' at him like you do but nothing happened," Kieran said downheartedly.

"Oh bless me child. You tried to put a spell on him? You really are your father's daughter. You and your father will be quite the match once he comes to his senses. And you Kieran, you'll be a Death Eater just like your Gamma and we'll show those muggles who's boss right?"

"Right! We'll blast those muggles away! And Mr. Lord Voldemort, he'll be happy with us right Gamma?"

"Indeed he will child."

"LYDIA," Henry shouted, "I can't believe you! Teaching her how to hate muggles! And you're a Death Eater? You never told me!"

"Why would I tell you that? So you could turn me into the Ministry?"

"God Lydia, how many muggles have you killed? How many of our kind?"

"Mudbloods aren't our kind Henry. They deserve to die."

"What's a mudblood Gamma," Kieran asked, interrupting the argument.

"Mudblood is a very mean word Kieran, you shouldn't say it. It's a word people like you Grandmother use to describe wizards and witches who are only half bloods, meaning either their mum or dad is a muggle."

"I hate muggles," Kieran replied, folding her arms, "Gamma's right. Die them all."

"See what you've done," Henry cried out, "you've destroyed a young mind!"

"I hardly think I've destroyed her mind. I think I've enlightened her mind."

"Once I tell the Ministry about this..."

"That won't happen," Lydia said, whipping out her wand.

"Lydia, you wouldn't. You love me," Henry pleaded with her, "you can't kill me."

"Yes, Henry I can. Kieran, close your eyes."

Kieran squeezed her eyes shut then covered them with her hands for good measure.

"Avada Kedavra," she heard her grandmother say. She heard her grandfather give a small gasp before collapsing on the floor. Kieran opened her eyes and stared at her grandfather's body.

"Gamma," she said, her eyes wide, "you died Gampa."


	2. Like Father, Like Daughter

Kieran sat on the couch in the living room of her father's house, her arms crossed in front of her chest, a glare gracing her face. She watched her father pace the living room floor back and forth as he tried to reason with her but failed miserably.

It had been five years since Kieran's parents had divorced. The Wizard Court gave her father full custody but she was required to visit her mother every other weekend. And like always, Kieran was refusing to go. She hated visiting her mother and her muggle loving relatives.

"Can't you just say that I have a football game or something," Kieran asked still sulking.

"Kieran, your mother knows you don't play football. She tried to get you to join a team last year and you refused saying you wouldn't be on a team full of muggles," Bradley replied.

"Isn't there some excuse you can give to keep me from going? She makes me play with the muggles that live next door and they treat me like I'm stupid because I don't know half of the things they talk about. I hate playing with muggles and I've told mother this but she won't listen to me."

"I know it's hard," Bradley kneeled in front of Kieran, "but do it to keep your mother sane. I know she's going out of her head because you turned out more like me and my side of the family."

"Why'd you even marry her in the first place? She's a disgrace to wizards and witches everywhere."

"Because I was in love and sometimes love makes you do foolish things such as marrying a muggle loving witch. But that's all over now and you live here with me and you receive proper education about muggles."

"Do you think the Dark Lord will come back," Kieran asked, looking concerned.

"I'm positive he will. Now go get your knapsack. You're going to your mother's."

Kieran grumbled but slid off the couch and went into the kitchen where her knapsack lay on the counter. As she left she glanced in the mirror attached to the pantry door and stared at her small eight year old face, the honey brown eyes half frozen, her brown hair falling to chest level, some of it pulled back into pigtails. She was the spitting image of her father she realized, which was exactly how she wanted it to be.

Kieran kicked at a rock as she trailed behind Bobby as they walked to their "secret hideout" which was nothing more than a makeshift shack in the middle of the forest behind Bobby's house. Kieran wished Melinda were with them. Melinda may have been a muggle like Bobby, but Kieran didn't feel comfortable alone with Bobby. Maybe it was because he was four years older than her, maybe it was because he was a boy, she was entirely sure.

"Come on, hurry up Kieran," Bobby yelled from the front door of the shack.

Kieran hesitated. Something didn't feel overly right about her going into the shack alone with Bobby. Seeing the impatience on Bobby's face she went into the shack anyways. As usual, the shack was a bit cramped and filled with comic books, something Kieran never got, and snacks. She settled herself in a corner and prepared herself for a long afternoon of listening to Bobby rant about some guy named Superman.

But Bobby didn't talk about Superman. She gave him a weird look as he sat down next to her. She didn't like being so close to muggles, she scooted away from him but he just scooted closer to her. She swallowed hard. Were all muggles this weird? She picked up a comic book and pretended to read it but she could feel Bobby's eyes on her.

"What do you want Bobby," she asked when she had gotten annoyed with him staring at her and not saying a word.

His answer was that he launched himself on her, pinning her to the floor of the shack. He began kissing her. Disgusted she fought back, trying to push him off of her but being unsuccessful. She yelled at him when he put his hand up her shirt, she spit in his face as he felt her chest. He slapped her in the face bringing tears to her eyes telling her to shut up. She closed her eyes and sobbed as she felt his hand slide into her jeans, her fingers going where they shouldn't be going. And she couldn't do anything, she was helpless.

She wasn't sure of how much time had passed, but when Bobby got off her, she lay there on the floor not moving, numb to the world and staring at the ceiling. She was vaguely aware of Bobby leaving the shack and when she was sure he must be gone, she got up slowly and made her way back to her house.

The house was empty when she got there. She went straight to her room and sat down at her desk still numb and staring. Moving as if her limbs were thawing out from a deep freeze, she dragged out a piece of parchment and wrote a short note to her father.

'The muggle boy next door hurt me daddy. Daddy I feel so bad. I want you here. I need you here.'

She attached it to the leg of her barn owl and sent him out the window. After he had disappeared over the horizon she laid down on her bed, body curled up like a baby in the womb. Tears flowed down her face but she didn't cry out loud.

An hour later Bradley apparated into her bedroom. He grabbed his daughter in his arms and rocked her as she sobbed and told him what had happened. Kieran watched her father's face turn from concern to one of extreme hatred. He set her on the ground and stood up, his wand in his hand. Quickly he cast a concealment charm on them.

"Show me where he lives," Bradley said gravely.

Kieran led him to the house next door. After looking through the windows to see where the family was, they crept through the back door. Kieran discovered Bobby in his room playing with some type of building blocks. Bobby started when the door shut and locked without someone there to shut it.

"If you so much as speak one word, you'll regret it," Bradley said as he revealed himself and Kieran.

Bobby gulped at the sight of the two.

"Now, I heard you hurt my daughter. I don't like it when people hurt my daughter. You will be punished for what you did but I won't be the one deciding the punishment. Kieran," he turned to his daughter, "how should this muggle be punished?"

Kieran stared hard at Bobby her eyes on fire. She gave a rather evil half grin and looked up at Bradley.

"I think he should be punished to the fullest extent. Kill him."

She watched in some sort of disturbing delight as Bobby's eyes widened at the mention of his death. She stood back by the door as Bradley raised his wand at Bobby and uttered the words that would cause his demise.

"Avada Kedavra," Bradley said and Kieran gazed at the muggle as the bright green light hit him and promptly killed him. Once more casting a concealment charm, they slipped out of the house and Kieran gathered her things to head back home a day earlier than expected.

One thing she knew for sure though, she enjoyed watching muggles die.


	3. Visiting Lydia

_Running. Running from the shack, trying to get away from Bobby. Only it wasn't Bobby. It was his ghost. She screamed as the ghost got closer to her. She had to get away but everywhere she went there he was, following her, grinning at her, telling her he wanted to do it again and again and again._

Kieran sat straight up in bed, her eyes wide in the darkness. Her breath came out rapidly in short bursts. It was only a nightmare. Once she was calm, she cried, the tears falling into the teddy bear that she held tightly in her arms. Like every other night of the past month, she had had a nightmare of what Bobby had done to her.

She had found out from her mother that Bobby's parents had found him dead not long after Kieran and her father had left the house. The muggle examiners had come out and couldn't pinpoint the exact cause of death but would do an autopsy to try and figure it out. Eleanor had asked Kieran if she knew anything about it since the death looked like the work of a wizard. Kieran responded that she didn't know what happened. Eleanor believed her, but no longer allowed her to play with muggle children.

Kieran's door opened a crack and a pale light filtered through. She cowered under the covers.

"Kieran," Bradley whispered, "honey, are you alright?"

Kieran poked her head out from under the covers and saw her father in his bath robe holding a small candle in a holder. Bradley came into the room and sat on her bed, stroking her hair as she gazed at the wall.

"Another nightmare," he asked.

She nodded.

"You know Bobby can't hurt you anymore. You're safe now."

"I know," she said in a small voice, "but he comes in my dreams every night."

"Would you like me to go to the Apothecary in the morning and get you a draught for dreamless sleep?"

"Yes please."

"Alright. How about tomorrow we go and visit Grandma Lydia."

"Ok."

"Try to get some sleep honey."

Kieran shuddered as they walked through the front gates of Azkaban. She didn't like the dementors and not they brought back memories of her mother and father arguing and the incidents with Bobby. Despite the dementors though, Kieran was excited to visit her grandmother though she wished it wasn't in Azkaban.

After her grandmother had murdered her grandfather, Lydia threw the body into the nearby creek to make it look like Henry had drowned. The Ministry though was suspicious and the death and performed Prior Incantato on her wand and discovered the killing curse. Lydia admitted to killing her husband and to being a Death Eater declaring that the Dark Lord would come back for her and his loyal servants. After a quick trial she was sentenced to life in Azkaban.

They walked down a long hallway passing the cells of other prisoners, some of which shot dirty looks at Bradley. Kieran knew why, her father had explained it to her after their first visit. Bradley had denied that he was a Death Eater to avoid Azkaban and to help raise Kieran. Because of his denial, the prisoners considered him a traitor.

They reached Lydia's cell and after it was unlocked, went inside. Lydia sat on her small bed smiling faintly at the sight of them. Kieran sat down on the bed next to her grandmother, Bradley leaned against the wall.

"How good to see the two of you. It's been a couple of months. How have you been," Lydia said.

"A muggle boy hurt me grandma," Kieran whispered,

"Now Kieran," Bradley started.

"Hush son, let her tell me."

"He touched me in the bad touch way," Kieran hung her head.

"Wait!"

"Mother it's ok, I took care of the issue," Bradley said quietly, putting his hand on Lydia's shoulder.

"And just how did you take care of the issue?"

"He killed the muggle," Kieran whispered in her grandmother's ear.

"Is this true Bradley?"

"Yes mother, it is."

Lydia smiled smugly as if knowing her son had come back to his old ways. Bradley raked a hand through his hair.

"I didn't really want to do it," he said, "it was only a little boy. But he hurt Kieran and I don't let anyone hurt my daughter.

"Understood. This however is not the place to talk about such things as muggle killings," Lydia said looking pointedly at Bradley.

As her father and grandmother discussed other events that were taking place outside of Azkaban, Kieran drew in on herself drowning out their drone. She missed having her grandmother around. She still remembered the book that read to her right before her grandfather had died. Lydia had taught the truth about muggles and now that she was no longer around Kieran had to learn such things on her own from books she had stolen from Lydia's hidden library.

"Kieran, it's time to go," Bradley said, jarring Kieran from her thoughts. She hugged Lydia and whispered in her ear,

"I liked watching the muggle boy die grandma."

Lydia just smiled and kissed Kieran on the cheek. As they left the cell, she looked back and noticed for the first time how emaciated and grey her grandmother looked. It was with a heavy heart that she realized that Lydia's days on earth were growing shorter. She knew that soon her grandmother would die and this saddened her even more than the thoughts the dementors drug up in her.


End file.
